


A Reunion Kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Discord prompts, F/M, Harry gets injured... again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94





	A Reunion Kiss

A Reunion Kiss

Macy paced the floor on the command center wall to wall hundreds, maybe even thousands of times, she stopped counting a long time ago to be honest she doesn't know why she worries, Harry and Mel had gone out on missions alone in the past, they both always returned just fine, so why was this time any different? Sure she was becoming a little too attached to Harry lately, it was part of the reason she suggested she takes the lookout shift today instead of Mel or Maggie.

It’s been a little over three months since she started being so overprotective, and too attached on Harry, at first she was quick to blame the new relationship between them, afraid she was becoming a moody, needy girlfriend, something that would undoubtedly make Harry ran as far away very fast, but when she confined in Maggie, her little sister, the ever realist reminded her how this had started much earlier than the last month in which she and Harry had actually gotten together. Back then she had conceded that the whole issue started when they were unceremoniously moved to Seattle, but she was lying again, if she was honest with herself it had started much, much earlier. Right now, pacing the floor, the three lights still shinning red, a small blue one approaching quick, she remembers the panic she felt when she found him curled in fetal position, gray replacing his dark brown hair right in the middle of their living room, punished cruelly by the elders, she remembers how unfocused she was the whole time, how out of it, how her sisters had to do much of the work for her because she could barely function. She remembers the terror calling for him when they first arrived in the command center and have him not show up, the relief when the assassin first came, before she realized there was something wrong, that this man in front of her wasn't Harry, he wasn't her Harry, she had wrapped him in a tight hug, an uncharacteristic move on her part, that brought her such relief, such calm in the middle of the storm the poison was racking in her body. She remembers the panic when she heard him tell them he died, and she remembers the blinding hot rage when she saw Fiona hurting him, the hell flames burning his skin as the collar she had placed around his neck lit up again and again. She remembers the insane urge she had back then to reach over, to wrap her arms around his shoulders as Maggie did with such little care, back then she wished she could be just a tinny bit careless with him as her sisters, both of them, were with him.

She hears the portal opening behind her and turns around fast, Mel and Harry appear through the portal almost simultaneously, she checks over her sister, she seems to be fine, before her eyes move to Harry, it doesn't take long for her to realize something was wrong, he was slumping against Mel, his hand clutching his side tightly, thick, crimson liquid flowing through his fingers.

“Harry!” she runs up to them, her hands instantly wrapping around him helping Mel bring him to the chair, “What happened?” she asks her sister when they eased him in the chair, Mel was already by the other side of the room pulling out herbs and potions from the cabinets pulling the drawers violently out pulling things from inside.

“We were clearing out the scene when the demons founds us,” Harry says, his voice was slow, his eyes closing, “Hey keep your eyes on me” she tells him, her hand holding his head up, thump rubbing his cheek softly. He looks up, she can see the pain in his eyes but he smiles “As you wish.” he whispers.

She starts slowly removing his ruined coat and shirt, her eyes falling on the nasty looking wound on his side, the edges of it turning a sickly greenish color, “This looks bad Harry” she says under her breath, “Looks worse than it is.” he chuckles, trying to hide the winch of pain, but she can feel it as it travels down his body, her hand gripping his uninjured side tighter.

Mel passes her some paste and the bandages they always keep around, “I’ll go find Maggie” she says leaving the room quickly. Macy turns back to Harry, his eyes following her movements, it’s peaceful, neither of them talking as she carefully and meticulously cleaned and bandaged his injury. She took a step back, her eyes still on the white bandage covering his side, “Macy.” he calls her name trying to get her attention, Macy refuses to face him, the moment she saw him stumble through the portal had etched in her mind, traumatizing and unsettling her just as much as all the other moments before. Macy closes her eyes and takes a couple deep breathes, she blindly finds his hand and grips it tightly, Harry squeezing her hand tightly as well.

“I could have lost you today.” she mutters, not moving from her spot a few steps away from him, not too far away to be forced to let go of his hand, but far enough for their hands to be outstretched.

“You didn’t” she hears him moving and turns around, “Don’t move” she tells him putting a hand on his chest pushing him back to the chair, he leans back but she knows him better than to believe she won this round, “Macy look at me.” reluctantly she turns to face him, “I’m here.” he tells her, his hand wrapping around her wrists pulling her softly closer, “I know.” she says.

“Then what is it?” he asks, what is it truly?

“I can’t lose you.” she cups his face, and leans forward Harry puts his hands on her waist pulling her closer, he leans forward burying his face on her chest, she leans down and kisses the top of his head, “I love you”


End file.
